The Heartbreak in the Heirloom
by DarkMousyRulezAll
Summary: In which Sam Weir is Lance Sweets. When a painful relapse shakes the young resident shrink, he is depressed and confined in his office, left for painful memories. Can Booth help the young heartbroken psychologist rise from his shame spiral as well as finding the mystery behind the object clutched in Sweets's hand? PreMaluku, slightly AU. Daisy-Bashing and irrelevant!murder case.


**Can you all believe that no one's done a Freaks and Geeks/Bones crossover ever? HAHA I'll be the first, wow, I like that. But I'm still sad. When I realized that John Francis Daley was in it as a kid I squealed so loud! He just looks like a mini-Sweets except his voice OMIGOD HIS VOICE was so adorable! I couldn't watch Bones with him without screaming how adorable he is.**

**Anyway so yeah, I figured I'd mesh the two together since it was so OBVIOUS a connection between the same actors. And I was upset at no others around. **

**There will be much Daisy-bashing, as I HATE THAT GIRL SO MUCH AGHGHGHWHHSUGSFDS *crash***

***everything is restored***

**This takes place right before the Maluku thing, slightly AU to fit the whole Freaks and Geeks thing, oh yeah and Sweets is Sam Weir. Sam Weir is now Lance Sweets HUZZAH! **

**Fatherly!Booth and BabyDuck!Sweets will be present. As well as Annoying!Daisy. Yup but that's already obvious...*cough* **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Bones or Freaks and Geeks but aaghghghsbshghs I'd love to meet JFD he is ahghajgbfsjgfjsbakjgagfk adorable XD**

* * *

_**The Heartbreak in the Heirloom**_

Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI was having a tough day, and it didn't help that Bones, otherwise known as Dr. Temperance Brennan, his trusty partner, was giving him a hard time about the current murder case. And it really didn't sit well with him that she was siding with Daisy, one of the most easily-able-to-be-annoyed-by squinterns, who claimed Bones was her amazing and intelligent mentor.

_More like her amazing and intelligent goddess of everything perfect_, Booth thought to himself, swiveling around in his desk chair, tossing a red stress ball in his hand. He looked down at the case files and the gathered evidence for a while when he heard a soft knocking. Looking up, Booth saw Cam standing outside his office door.

"Cam what's up?" he asked seriously, with a nonchalant look on his face. The coroner took this as an invitation to step in and set another manila folder on his desk. "What, more paperwork?"

"I need you to get this to Dr. Sweets," she stated, gesturing to the folder. "This is the information we retrieved on our victim and suspects of late. Sweets's input may prove important to finding out whoever did this and why." Booth nodded, fingers pursed over his lips contemplatively.

"Sure I'll just take a visit to our resident shrink," he said with a smirk, grasping the new folder with his free hand and standing up beside Dr. Saroyan. "Thanks for the update; I was getting a little bored."

"No problem, I just want to see this case over with as soon as possible," she replied, then paused. "Ms. Wick wished me to inform you that she acted the way that she claims Dr. Brennan would and if she insulted you that she meant nothing personal," Cam added slowly. Booth scoffed and turned to leave the office. "Look Seeley, Daisy aggravates me too, but in occasion she is help and we all will just have to get used to it. Maybe you can talk to Sweets about that as well."

"Yeah, yeah," the FBI agent responded with a dismissing wave as he left the room.

_**TheHeartbreakInTheHeirloom**_

With a sigh Booth stood at the young psychologist's office door, case files in hand. He lifted a clenched fist up to the door and lightly rapped his knuckles on the metal.

"Hey, Mr. Shrink, you there?" Booth called with a smile, casually glancing around. He was sure that the young man was still in his office, but there was general quiet in the room, save for a small noise that sounded like gasping. This concerned the agent and without any notice he grabbed the door handle and pushed inside. "Sweets I'm comin' in." What he saw shocked him.

On the couch usually reserved for patients, namely him and Bones most of the time, sat the genius psychologist, hunched over, clutching an item in his hand, his body slightly throbbing as if he had been crying. When Booth stepped forward, apparently he had heard and he jumped up out of his sedentary position and quickly shoved his hand into his pocket before turning around to face the FBI agent.

"Ah, Agent Booth, I ah," the young man gave a quick cough, "I didn't hear you come in." Sweets walked over to his desk and sat down at his chair before looking back up to Booth. "What can I do for you?" For a moment, Booth silently analyzed the psychologist as he tried to distract from his previous engagement. The kid didn't have any marks on his face that would suggest he was crying, but Booth knew the recognizable clench that the kid's shoulders gave when he walked in. After a minute he shrugged and held out the manila folder.

"Not me, Cam. She thinks it'd be good if you use your psychobabble to determine aspects of the victim and suspects that the squints can't find in all their bones and bugs."

Sweets took the folder and perused through it and gave a small smile. "Thank you, Agent Booth," he mused, kicking back on his desk. He noticed the agent still there. "Is there anything else?" The young psychologist regarded the older agent with a curious look.

Booth contemplated asking Sweets about the prick in his side that was Daisy and inadvertently, Bones, but the thought of the kid earlier was not allowing itself to be pushed away. Booth pushed back his jacket and put his hands into his pants pockets.

"Nothin' really, just wondering what you shoved into your pocket."

At this comment, Sweets froze and his eyes glanced nervously to the agent. His hand instinctively went to his pocket, and clutched the object nestled inside. He took a breath and placed on a mask of nonchalance.

"I don't know what you mean, could you clarify?" he parried. Booth smirked. He knew that it would take a while to get the answer he wanted out of the kid. His phone suddenly buzzed and he held one finger up to Sweets as he answered.

"Booth."

"_Agent Booth, it's Daisy!"_ The agent's eye twitched noticeably.

"Daisy? Why are you calling me, how did you even _get_ this number?"

Sweets's eyes widened at the mention of the intern's name, and Booth noticed out of the corner of his eye.

"_I'm calling from my mentor, Dr. Brennan's, phone. She asked me to call you. With help from Dr. Hodgins we found the weapon used to murder the victim!" _

"Alright, I'll be there soon," Booth ended as he shut off the call. The agent managed to disregard the faraway look on the kid's face as he bolted out of the psychologist's door, leaving Sweets alone once again. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and sighed, then began profiling the suspects.

_**TheHeartbreakInTheHeirloom**_

That night, thanks to the hard work done by the Jeffersonian team and the FBI, another criminal murderer was caught. Booth was on his way to finish up the last bit of paperwork after reconciling with his partner when he noticed Sweets's office door was cracked open.

_Dammit Sweets what are you hiding?_ Booth thought as this morning's occurrence came to mind. The FBI agent quietly made his way over to the kid's office door and peered inside.

Sweets was not on the couch like he was earlier, but at his desk, clutching something in his hands tightly. But what really caught his attention was a shining speck of liquid slowly rolling down his cheek. Booth's eyes widened and he moved in, to the psychologist's surprise.

"Sweets what's wrong?" he asked gently but sternly. Sweets quickly rubbed his face and sniffed.

"I don't know what you're talking-"

"Don't give me that crap, Sweets, I just saw you through the door," Booth interrupted, hands on the young genius's desk, gazing fatherly down at the youngest of the team. Sweets looked down somewhat solemnly, his right hand clenched. Booth noticed the man's hand and gestured to it. "Is that what was in your pocket earlier?"

The profiler said nothing and looked away, cheeks flushed and hot. Booth gave a tired sigh and thought of if he were dealing with Parker. Slowly, he placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, causing said psychologist to look up at him with slightly watery eyes.

"Go on, you can talk to me. I'll be the psychologist," Booth offered, which caused Sweets to give a forced choke of a laugh.

The kid looked down at his closed fist and gave a melancholic sigh. Booth took this as a clue and sat down in the arm chair nearest to the desk. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on top of Agent Booth's and unfurled it, leaving behind a classy, ornate pendant attached by a small black chain. Booth looked at it in confusion.

"It's an heirloom," the psychologist muttered quietly, for what seemed to him like the hundredth time. "From my adoptive mother's side. It was her mother's, then hers."

The FBI agent didn't make a sound, leaving the kid to glaze back into his childhood.

"Back then, I was pretty much a geek. Didn't really have many friends, and the ones I did have were probably as geeky if not more so than I was." He gave a chuckle as he remembered. "I was a freshman in high school. I had held the longest and most feverish crush on the prettiest girl in school, Cindy Sanders."

"I had relentlessly pursued her all year and after what seemed like a miracle, I heard from my friend that she liked me and wanted to go out with me. I could hardly believe it." A childish smile grew on Sweets's face and it was infectious, so much so that Booth couldn't help smiling as he watched the shrink. "At first it was great, I finally sat at the popular table, had the prettiest girl in school as my girlfriend, but I realized that I wasn't having any fun. Days just bore on with her talking at me. I thought it was something I was doing, So I decided I would take her out on a date that I would plan, and get her something that a girl would like."

Sweets looked up for the first time and met Booth's eyes. He gestured to the necklace in Booth's hand. "That's where that comes in. My mother sat down on my bed and told me that when she was my age her mother gave it to her and she thought it was the most beautiful thing, and I agreed it was very beautiful. So I was going to give it to her."

"What happened?" Booth asked quietly with a curious grin.

"I took her out to see that movie _The Jerk_," he reminisced with a grim smile. Booth's face lit up.

"I remember that movie! Aw that was so funny!"

"I know, right?" Sweets gave a cough and smoothed out his pants. "Anyway, it turned out she hated the movie, didn't laugh once. She thought it was stupid, and started talking about political stuff. So I gave her the heirloom, and she just kinda grimaced at it, and said she didn't want to put it on because the chain was cold on her skin. I should have known there…"

"I was upset and I knew I needed to talk to her, I had to break up with her. We weren't having any fun together, not having any good times at all." He rubbed his eyes. "I went to her locker and she was getting ready to introduce Bush when he was Vice President, he talked at our school. I told her how I felt and she chastised me, chided me, and finally I asked why she never wore the necklace I gave her."

Booth winced in preparation, getting a feeling that he knew where this was going.

"She told me it was ugly and old and she threw it on the floor. I was sick and depressed for the longest time after that." The psychologist sighed, prompting the FBI agent to move closer.

"So what's with the sentimental stuff now?" Booth asked warily, partly sure that he would get the answer that he thought. One look from the kid gave him the hunch he was right.

"I, ah, wanted to go out with Daisy, after I heard she was accepted for some Maluku project or something, she was excited about," Sweets muttered. "We were engaged and I figured that it would be the perfect time to pass on the family heirloom. That was last night." His eyes grew shiny with fluid. "She not only shot back the _same words_ I had taken from Cindy, but she also _scolded_ me for giving her something so personal of my adoptive family's when she had to be 'detached and calculating like Dr. Brennan'."

Booth felt the sting in the young psychologist's voice as he related. Sweets took a deep, shaky breath, trying not to let the tears leak out of his dark brown eyes.

"Just after we convicted the murder suspect, I took Daisy out to drink, to try and alleviate what happened last night…but she…"

"She, what, Sweets?"

Sweets gave a shaky sob and rubbed his face with both hands. "She….suggested that we call off our engagement," he choked in a soft whisper. Booth's expression softened.

"Oh, Sweets, kid, I'm sorry," Booth consoled, placing his hand on the baby duck's shoulder. Sweets laughed, it was almost heartbreaking to hear. He reached to the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small ring.

"She gave back the engagement ring. This was my grandmother's as well. Another heirloom. Ironic, isn't it?" he murmured darkly. Booth frowned and patted the young psychologist on the shoulder, currently despising the young intern for making Sweets like this.

"Hey, kid, you are too good for her, you hear me? She can act as high and mighty as she wants to, but you, are out of her league," the FBI agent said in a fatherly voice. This, surprisingly, caused him to chuckle again, although not as melancholic, thank God.

"That's exactly what my friend Neal said, when I broke up with Cindy. That I was way too good for her." Booth smiled and patted the young genius on the back.

"You gonna be okay Sweets?" he asked, stepping towards the door. Sweets nodded with a hesitant gulp.

"Yeah, eventually."

Booth turned to leave and his hand touched the door handle.

"Agent Booth!"

Said agent looked around, to see the resident shrink come out of his desk and quickly approach and hug him, to Booth's surprise.

"Thank you."

Booth's face cracked into a smile. "No problem, kid. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Agent Booth."

**~FIN~**

* * *

**So, what did you all think? **

**I'm sorry if Cam was OOC or if you wanted to see more case and Bones and less of Booth and Sweets but honestly I just came up with the case scenario to have a reason and I just ghslhdkbsjkajb didn't really care and I was afraid about the science-babble terms so I just took a creative leap.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave reviews!**

**~DarkMousyRulezAll, signing out!**


End file.
